


Blood Fever

by Orchid_Kasumi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chid Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Neko!England, Rabbit!Russia, Revenge, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_Kasumi/pseuds/Orchid_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio thought this would be just a normal job... He was wrong.</p><p>A virus outbreak has the city in a panic. And the leading scientist researching a cure has just been murdered. All signs point to his traumatized pet as being the key... Can Antonio keep him safe until the killer is caught?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Fever

Warnings: Character death, blood

In all honesty, Antonio thought he had known what to expect upon getting the call for his services. As a Tamer, his skills had been on the down and out ever since the outbreak of Blood Fever in the city's Groomed population. It was the most recent in a long line of outbreaks for reasons that authorities and scientists a like could not pin point. Blood Fever was akin to rabid in the lower species, but in the worst kind of way. The infected would become insatiable in all appetites, growing increasingly hostile until bloodshed was inevitable. Groomed were getting infected at a rapid rate with the only treatments being expensive and strenuous. Most owners were becoming paranoid: throwing their Groomed out on the streets or merely shooting them outright. It was a sad fate for all involved.

Antonio thought he knew what was coming. He was going to arrive at the crime scene with the owner dead or wounded. The Groomed would be pinned, tranquilizer or hiding. Antonio would have to lure the creature out and either subdue it or euthanize it himself. It was a job he was growing to hate. Before the outbreak, Tamers were in charge of rescuing lost Groomed or caring for those abandoned and broken. A much more fulfilling task than this... Madness. But, a job was a job and he had bills to pay and his own stomach to fill just like everyone else. His ideals could wait.

The trip was short, only fifteen minutes into the heart of a city. A hospital looked over the dark haired Tamer as he climbed from his truck, slinging a bag of his usual gear over one shoulder. For a moment, his hand lingered on the fading logo on its side: Carriedo Tamers- Taming, Loving, Living. Perhaps he should change it to Caging, Fearing, Killing? The dark thought made him sigh as he stepped into the hospital.

The lobby seemed relatively chaos free, as free as any hospital lobby could be. But, an officer was waiting near the elevators. The prim looking brunette spotted Carriedo and sauntered over with authoritative grace. "Mr. Carriedo? My name is Officer Edelstien, if you'll come with me?"

"Sure." Antonio followed the officer into the elevator, shouldering his bag a little more firmly.

Up and up the elevator climbed, soaring past floors ten... Fifteen... Antonio really wished he hadn't been called to the tallest trauma center in the city. He hated imagining just how high up they were. Terminal velocity would be no problem from this height... The very thought put a maddening itch in Antonio's very core. Fuck. He just wanted to be on the ground again. There should be a law that buildings couldn't go above three stories...

Ding.

If Edelstien noticed anything odd about the Tamer's behavior he didn't comment on it. Instead, the man simply led him to the door of an office. Antonio realized that there was going to be nothing normal about this case, "Oh." He breathed quietly, looking at the door.

Bonnefoy, Francis M.D.

Antonio recognized that name. One of the leading researchers on a permanent, cheaper cure for Blood Fever. One of the original developers of the Groomed and a loud mouthed activist for their rights... Oh god, murdered by his own Fevered Groomed...

"We are under orders not to release the news of his death to the public yet. You will be asked to sign an NDA after the extraction." The Officer said calmly. That caught Antonio by surprise.

"Extraction?"

"Yes, we believe that his Groomed was witness to the attack. But no one has been able to calm it."

Just as Edelstien finished his sentence a harsh, sharp yowl rang through the air. A forlorn, pain filled sound followed by a rapid bout of cursing. Antonio threw open the door to the office, quickly followed by Edelstien. The sight was almost enough to make him sick.

Dr. Bonnefoy's fate had not been pretty or deserved in the slightest. The first thing Antonio noticed was all of the blood. If was everywhere, soaking into the carpet and staining the walls. The man had been bound and gagged in his office chair and strapped to death. At least that is what Antonio could see of the man. Most of the damage, thankfully, was covered up by the Groomed in his lap.

Antonio couldn't help but admire the breeding in it. He couldn't see the Groomed's face but it's limbs were long and sharply despite being of small stature and encased in a simple blood stained button down. Sandy blond hair had been conditioned and styled nicely before being mottled with blood. A cats ears and tail were bowed in mourning and horror. He looked adorable and that was what made the Tamer's heart ache all the more. Hesitantly, he approached the chair where the dead Doctor sat.

"We can't get the damn thing to budge and since he's not infected... We aren't allowed to shoot the freak." One of the officers spat. Antonio recognized his voice as the cursing officer. He shot a glare over at the other man noting his sharp stare was matched by a lighter shade of green. The angry officer crosses his arms and turned his gaze to the traumatized Groomed, chin length blond hair swinging, "Just get him to move so we can do our job."

Antonio moved until he had to kneel down beside the dead man and his pet. Up close, he could see that the Groomed was shaking, pale face pressed to its owners cold chest. There were tear tracks on the poor things cheeks and its breathing was still labored with hiccuping sobs.

"Hey." The Tamer purred gently. One sandy blond ear flicked and a green eye peeled out from under a thick, furrowed brow. "I have to move you sweety okay? These nice men have to help your daddy...."

Antonio reached out slowly. The reaction was instantaneous: the Groomed yowled loudly, hissing and swiping. Antonio jerked his arm back even though he could see that any claws the Groomed had had were filed down to useless blunts. He couldn't sit here coaxing the things down all day so... "I'm sorry."

He moved fast, grabbing his prey by the scruff of the neck. The Groomed's eyes went wide even as his grip went slack. Antonio scooped him up into his arms, keeping one hand firmly in place on his scruff. The Groomed couldn't struggle then but he knew what was happening. He burst into sobs, throwing his head back and yowling in anguish, tail thrashing.

"Get him out of here." Edelstien said sharply, covering his ears from the noise.

Antonio nodded shakily and strode out of the office, heart broken Groomed in tow.

 


End file.
